Peter's Journey
by firestar4
Summary: "Wake up my little Star-Lord." No...it couldn't be, could it?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up my little Starlord." Came a voice I hadn't heard in almost 30 years. I opened my eyes, (they'd been closed?), and saw a field of shade-trees and green grass as far as I could see. Above me was the bluest, clearest sky that I could ever remember seeing. It was beautiful. But it made me wonder, how did I get here? And, more to the point, where was "here"? My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice said, "I'm so proud of you Peter." I hadn't heard that voice in almost thirty years, but I could never forget that voice. I turned to my left and saw my mother. She didn't look like the last time I has seen her, weak and frail. She looked beautiful, like she had before she had gotten cancer.

She smiled radiantly and held out her arms to me. Within in seconds I was in her arms, needing no further invitation. "Mom…" I almost-whispered, holding her tighter. I could feel a burning behind my eyes, and my cheeks start to get wet, but I didn't care. She was here. I had a chance to say I'm sorry, to tell her how much I loved her and missed her. Eventually, I pulled out of our hug, and I looked in her eyes. They were flooded with warmth and love. She put both her hands to my cheeks and said, "I am so proud of you my little Starlord." The burning behind my eyes increased as I told her something I should told her a long time ago. "I love you mom. I love you so, so much. I'm sorry I didn't take your hand, but I love you so, so much. I've missed you." I saw that her eyes still radiated warmth and love, but now I could see just a hint of…sadness? What was she sad about? Did I say something wrong? I felt a small jolt in my chest, but it went as soon as I came, so I didn't pay much attention to it.

She took her hands off my cheeks and said, "I've missed you too my little Starlord, but you can't stay here." What? "Mom, what do you mean?" I asked as I felt another jolt in my chest, stronger this time. She put her hand to my cheek again and said, "It's not your time Peter. You have so many adventures to go on, and people to save." As she said that, I felt the strongest jolt yet, which made me double over slightly. When I straightened back up, I noticed that my mom was seeming to fade. I was starting to panic, as I grabbed on to her hand. I couldn't lose her again! Not when I just found her! "Mom…?!" "It's ok baby, you're returning. Your friends need you." "But I need you!" She smiled a found and loving smile and said, "Don't worry my little Starlord, I'll always be with you. And when the time is right, you'll see me again. Everything was starting to fade as darkness started to encroach on the edges of my vision. Just before everything faded, I heard my mom saying, "I will love you Peter, always." Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness came all at once with a confusing array of blurry sights, loud sounds, and the feeling like my chest was on fire. I saw a green, fuzzy blob crouch near me and asked, "Peter? Peter, can you hear me?" My vision cleared slightly, enough to see my favorite green assassin. "G'mora…?" I managed to croak out. Said green assassin's face lit up as she said again, "Peter? Peter, can you hear me?" Yea, I could hear her, and she was making my head pound. I let out a groan as I tried to turn away. As I did, felt a dull ache start in my stomach that was rapidly growing. What was going on? What happened? Gamora called to the other Guardians as I felt myself be lifted up by strong, bulky arms. It was either Drax or Groot. "Do not worry Starlord." Came a voice. "Your grievous wound has been avenged." Drax then. He's the only one that would use big words on the half-conscious guy. My chest still felt like it was on fire, so I said as best as I could, "chest…'urts…" "That's was you get for being a hero." Rocket's voice snarked near me. "We had to pump you with enough electricity to fly your stupid ship to Xandar to get you back after your little stunt, you d'ast idiot." Stunt? What stunt? My mind was still foggy as to what happened before I saw my mom, (which I was still trying to process), and the now throbbing ache in my stomach was not helping at all.

I was filled with relief when my beautiful _Milano_ can into view. I as we came through the main hatch, I began to see spots and feel very lightheaded. I also could feel something wet near my stomach. Man, I hope that wasn't somebodies drool or otherwise. That would just be the cherry on top of a sucktastic day. I felt a paw slap me as I was being lowered unto something soft. The couch maybe? "Hey! No sleeping on the job Star-Dork!" came Rocket's voice. What was a throbbing headache, was now a full-blown migraine thanks to Rocket's slap. Stupid trash-panda. A pained groan escaped me as the pain ramped up to new heights. "…'hut…up…" I managed to mumble. "Sorry." Came Rocket's voice again, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "But no can do Star-Munch. You're staying awake until we get to Xandar." With the exhaustion that was seeping deep in my bones, that seemed like a pretty tall order. My migraine felt like it was lessoning, and I felt like I was floating. It wasn't all that bad come to think of it. I thought I heard Rocket yell, "What'd…just say?! No sleeping…-Munch!" I didn't catch everything, and it sounded like it was coming from the other end of the Milano. Sleep sounded really good right now. The last thing I heard was the concerned calls of my teammates as darkness consumed my vision, and I knew no more.


End file.
